The present invention relates to a spray system and, more particularly, to a floor spray system which is mounted in floor trenches of a target area, such as an airplane hanger floor, a flight deck, or the like, for delivering fire suppressant to the floor area.
Conventional floor fire protection systems for aircraft runways or the like include a network of pipes which are often positioned beneath the runway. These systems typically include articulating discharge nozzles which move from a recessed position below the ground level to an elevated position when the system is actuated, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,637 to Miscovich. Aircraft hangers are typically protected from flammable liquid fires using AFFF Foam, which is dispersed from oscillating water powered monitors that spray foam to the area under the wing areas of the aircraft. These oscillating monitors include a fog type spray nozzle which have a parabolic cone spray pattern and are fixed in one position and spray over the floor area due to the oscillating motion. As these oscillating monitors require mechanical operation, they must be maintained so that the setting of the monitor remains correct. Furthermore, these monitors and articulating nozzles must be positioned away from the travel of the aircraft. As a result, the respective discharge nozzles must deliver fire suppressant to a large area in order to cover the entire floor area. As a result, the spray from the monitor or nozzles may not be as effective and the angle which the fire suppressant is delivered exposes the aircraft to potential contact with the fire suppressant, which may cause damage to the aircraft or equipment. In addition, because of the spray pattern, aircraft or equipment in the vicinity may form an obstruction which can block the flow of the fire suppressant to the fire area.
Other systems, incorporate fixed nozzles, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,592 to Lowe. Lowe discloses fixed position nozzles that are recessed below the floor area. However, in order to produce a spray that covers a large area, these nozzles project the fire suppressant vertically from the floor. As a result, the fire suppressant also may contact the aircraft or equipment in the vicinity of the nozzle and cause damage.
Other systems which have been developed for helicopter landing platforms, include a network of pipes with nozzles that are in a fixed position and are positioned beneath a grating structure. The fire suppressant rises through the grating to deliver the fire suppressant to the deck of the platform. However, the response time for this type of system is slower than other conventional systems because the space between the grating and the ground level supporting the grating must fill up first before the fire suppressant flows through the grating and, further, these platforms are not well suited for most heavy aircraft equipment.
Consequently, there is a need for a fire suppressant system which can deliver fire suppressant to a floor area of a hanger, flight deck, or the like, which minimizes the contact between the fire suppressant and the aircraft supported on the floor area and yet delivers a fire suppressant which can quickly and totally cover the floor area in the event of a fire. Moreover, there is a need for a fire suppressant system in which the aircraft in the area of the fire will not pose obstructions to the delivery of the fire suppressant.
The present invention provides a floor fire suppressant system that is particularly suitable for extinguishing fires on a large floor area, such as a floor area of a hanger, platform, runway or other aircraft areas. The fire suppressant system delivers fire suppressant to the floor area in a manner to minimize contact with the aircraft stored or positioned in the floor area. The fire suppressant system includes a nozzle and floor grating assembly which is capable of resisting heavy loads such as the weight of an aircraft or equipment and maintains operation, on at least a limited basis, even with the aircraft parked over the nozzle. In this manner, the fire suppressant system of the present invention can operate without obstruction from vehicles in the immediate or nearby vicinity of a nozzle in floor grating assembly.
In one form of the invention, a floor nozzle for the floor fire suppressant system includes a body and a deflector which is supported on the body. The body includes a body flange and a transverse passage, which defines an inlet opening and an outlet opening. The body flange extends around the outlet opening, with the inlet opening for coupling to a fire suppressant supply pipe. The deflector is spaced from the outlet opening and includes a deflector flange and, further, a plurality of projecting members which extend from the deflector flange toward the body flange. The projecting members are radially spaced around the outlet opening to form a plurality of passageways through which the fire suppressant exiting the outlet opening flows to form a generally lateral radial pattern for delivering fire suppressant to the floor area. The deflector and the body of the nozzle are adapted to support at least a portion of the weight of an aircraft riding over the flange.
In one aspect, the projecting members rest on the body flange to provide uniform support to the deflector flange. In other aspects, each of the projecting members comprises an elongate plate member, which is aligned along a radial line extending outwardly from the outlet opening. Preferably, each plate member includes side walls, with the passageways being defined between side walls. In further aspects, the side walls of the plate members are aligned along radial lines extending outwardly from the outlet opening.
In another form of the invention, a floor nozzle for a floor fire suppressant system includes a body having a transverse passage defining an inlet opening and an outlet opening, with the inlet opening for coupling to a fire suppressant supply pipe. The nozzle further includes a deflector which is supported on the body and spaced from the outlet opening. The deflector includes an outer perimeter and a plurality of projecting members projecting toward the outlet opening.
The projecting members extend inwardly from the outer perimeter of the deflector and are radially spaced around the outlet opening to form passageways through which the fire suppressant flows such that the fire suppressant exiting the outlet opening is dispersed in a generally lateral radial pattern for delivering fire suppressant to the floor area.
In other aspects, the deflector includes a deflector flange, with the projecting members extending downwardly toward the outlet opening from the deflector flange. Preferably, the deflector flange is substantially solid. In other aspects, the projecting members rest on the body of the nozzle.
In yet further aspects, each of the projecting members comprises an elongate finger, with each of the elongate fingers including radiused first and second ends. The first ends are radially inward of the second ends toward the outlet opening, with the radiused first and second ends producing a venturi effect to provide a uniform distribution of the fire suppressant.
In another form of the invention, a floor fire suppressant system for a floor area of an aircraft facility includes a floor grating for positioning over a trench of the floor area and a nozzle. The nozzle includes a body with a transverse passage defining an inlet opening and an outlet opening, with the inlet opening for communicating with a fire suppressant supply pipe. The nozzle is supported by the floor grating and includes a deflector supported on the body for dispersing fire suppressant exiting from the outlet opening in a generally lateral radial pattern. The deflector is adapted to carry at least a portion of the weight of an aircraft riding over the deflector.
In one aspect, the floor grating includes a base, which is sized for spanning over the trench. The base includes a recessed portion and a transverse opening extending through the recessed portion. The body of the nozzle is supported in the recessed portion and communicates with the supply pipe through the transverse opening. In further aspects, a portion of the body of the nozzle extends through the transverse opening for communicating with the fire suppressant supply pipe.
In other aspects, the deflector includes a deflector flange, which is generally flush with the upper surface of the base of the floor grating when the body is supported in the recessed portion. Preferably, the deflector flange is substantially solid to provide a deflecting surface for the fire suppressant.
In further aspects, the recessed portion includes an outer perimeter, with the deflector flange having an outer perimeter spaced radially inward of the outer perimeter of the recessed portion to provide a passageway therebetween for the fire suppressant to flow through to form the lateral radial pattern. Preferably the recessed portion includes a tapered outer perimeter portion. For example, the tapered outer perimeter portion may be angled in a range of 5 degrees to 20 degrees with respect to the upper surface of the base. Preferably, the tapered portion is angled about 15 degrees with respect to the upper surface of the base.
Advantages provided by this invention include a nozzle that can deliver fire suppressant in a generally lateral radial pattern while minimizing the height of the spray to avoid contact of the fire suppressant with aircraft or equipment. Furthermore, the nozzle delivers fire suppressant without being hampered by vehicles or equipment in close proximity or on top of the nozzles.